Faded Memories
by Akina
Summary: Two orphans are trying to discover who they are. One is having haunting dreams, while the other nothing. Can these two best friends pull through this together or will they fall a part
1. Unknown Dreams Awaken

Faded Memories  
  
Chapter 1: Unknown Dreams Awaken  
  
Akina's Notes: This story is set in the future before Duo leave the church where he was raised. Usagi and Duo are best friends. Usagi has been reborn in the future (the senshi are all reborn when they die in case you didn't know) I don't think that this fic. will have much Romance and is rated R for later chapters and because it's kind of dark O.K. On with the story. Oh, yeah PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or Gundam Wing, I'm not that brilliant. (lol)  
  
  
  
Usagi tossed and turned in her sleep. She was dreaming again, those awful dreams. They weren't nightmares; they were things she could almost remember, someone holding her, safe and warm, keeping the chill away. A soft, haunting melody was playing inside somewhere. Though she couldn't make out the words. She never could. She watched silvery horses prancing through the falling snow. Then there was a bright flash, and Usagi would wake in a cold sweat.  
  
Sitting up, Usagi shivered and wrapped her blanket around her tighter. Not much of the dream stayed with her, though parts did. Usagi clutched her head in her hand trying to remember the eerie dream. She felt it was important that she did, though why, she couldn't tell you. Looking out the window, she watched the snow fall silently. The dreams occurred more always this time of year, In the chilly month of December.  
  
Sighing, Usagi laid back down and drew the blankets tight around her boney shoulders. It was never warm enough in the church where the orphans stayed. She was always freezing cold. It was warmer inside the church then out on the streets though, which is why Usagi never complained. Usagi closed her eyes and painfully slowly fell back asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Unknown to the young girl with long blonde hair pulled up into two pigtails, a pair of bright blue eyes were watching her, concerned. He knew his friend well enough to know the dreams were back. Every December, like clockwork, they tore her apart. She would never talk about them, but he knew. He knew that whatever she dreamed about troubled her.  
  
Duo left the doorway to the room where the girls slept and made his way back to the tiny room where the boys slept. He hated god, he hated church and yet he lived in one. He hated because he was just a boy, a ten- year-old boy, whose parents were ripped from him and he was orphaned. With no one to care for him besides the church, which seemed like an everyday reminder that god controlled all, and you better not piss him off or you'll end up even worse then you are now. Lying down on his cot, Duo drifted off to sleep, only to be troubled by the same thoughts of his frail friend falling apart.  
  
  
  
At the breakfast table Duo and Usagi sat and talked together over warmed porridge. "They have started again haven't they Usa-chan," asked Duo softly. Usagi was startled at the declaration. Caught of guard it took her a moment to answer.  
  
"Wha, what are you talking about Duo-kun?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. Those dreams you always have around this time."  
  
"They're nothing, just a stupid dream that I have over and over."  
  
"Then why aren't you eating? Usagi-chan, you would never skip a meal over nothing. Why won't you tell me about it? Maybe I could help."  
  
Usagi looked at her best friend. She wanted to tell him, truly she did. She hated the way he worried about her. She couldn't though; this was something she had to deal with on her own. Besides, it might depress him. No, she could never tell.  
  
"Duo-kun, you know I wouldn't love anything more in the world for you to help me, but I can't let you do that." Usagi got up and walked swiftly out of the room, leaving a bowl of cooling porridge.  
  
"Oh, Usa-chan, why won't you let me help you?" wondered Duo to himself.  
  
Outside he church Usagi walked around town aimlessly. She didn't even notice the bitter cold. Her mind was elsewhere. She tried to remember the dream pointlessly, and hated herself for not remembering. It seemed so important for her to remember. She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. It didn't work; they still ran rampant in her head.  
  
  
  
From a dark alleyway, two pairs of eyes watched the young girl.  
  
"She seems troubled. Maybe we should talk to her," said the dark figure with midnight blue eyes.  
  
"No, if we do she might remember what we don't want her to." Replied the figure with sea-green eyes. "After all she's done for us, we can at least try to protect her from her destiny as long as we can."  
  
"She's lived so many hard lives. She is to pure for her horrible path," agreed the first figure that had spoken.  
  
"Which is why we must try our hardest to keep her memories from reviving the chain of events that always follow her."  
  
"I don't know how much longer we can last without her, though."  
  
"We must try, we must try," answered the sea-eyed figure. Both sets of eyes were sad and pain filled. Then, as if they were never there, the two eyes disappeared in the darkness of the alleyway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Usagi had been walking for a little over an hour. She was now walking beside a small stream; it's water moving to fast for it to freeze. Sighing what seemed to be the thousandth time. On her walk, Usagi could still not remember the dream. Looking at each face of a person. She mostly observed the groups of people that seemed to make up families. A laughing child would be swooped up into a loving father's arms. She envied those faces, they all knew who they were, what their past was. She knew nothing of the sort. Abandoned on the church steps at the young age of two, Usagi had long forgotten her parents' faces. Growing up without parents for eight years at least.  
  
"Usa-chan! Wait up for me!" Usagi ignored Duo's attempts to get her to slacken her pace. Instead, she began to move faster.  
  
"Hey Usa-chan why are you acting like this? I just want to help." Inspite of her efforts Duo grabbed Usagi's arm and turned her around to face him. "We're best friend Usa-chan, and you are worrying me because you won't even eat! Now, will you tell me what is wrong?"  
  
"Duo-kun, I can't no matter how hard I have tried. I don't know what is wrong." Finally breaking down Usagi began to sob on Duo's shoulders. Not knowing what else to do, Duo embraced Usagi in a tight hug, letting her cry.  
  
"Lets go back to the church before we both get frostbite," suggested Duo once Usagi's sobs had subsided. Her face still wet from the tears spent, Usagi sniffed and nodded. The two walked back together, with no need for words and enjoying their company.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
A.N. I know I should probably be writing my other fic but this idea came to me so I had to start it! PLEASE REVIEW. If I don't get reviews, I'll think you don't like this (which could be quite possible) and not post anymore. Even if I do keep writing the story…. 


	2. Dreaming in Parts

Akina's Notes: Thank you very much for the review Jacquelin Benito since you are the only one so far who has reviewed!  
  
The ages of Usagi and Duo are the same, 10 years old. I kind of forgot to mention that before.  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Sailormoon nor Gundam Wing. Not that I mind the idea… but if I said I did it would be a lie!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Dreaming in Parts  
  
  
  
It had been a day since the morning that Usagi had run out on Duo. Ten-year-old girl seemed to have returned to her normal behavior. She hadn't truly though. She was always thinking of the dreams that haunted her constantly. She hated not being to remember them.  
  
Usagi wasn't fooling everyone though, Duo knew that she was only putting up an act. He no longer pressed her about the dream, fearing she would run away again. Still, Duo worried about his friend. She was all that he truly had in this world, and was always there for him. He wished that he could help her.  
  
"I'm going to go for a walk. I need to be alone for just a while to think Duo-kun." Usagi obviously read the look in his eyes because before he could even say his thought she assured, "I'm fine Duo-kun. Don't worry." After those few words Usagi left the breakfast table clearing up her half eaten bowl of oatmeal.  
  
Once outside, Usagi walked slowly. It wasn't the same sort of walk that she had gone on yesterday. She had just felt the need for a walk over come her. Wandering around the towns muddy streets, she avoided be run over by all the busy people. Some people she had accidentally bumped into, but that wasn't anything like running right into a girl who looked to be around her age with long black blackish-purple hair.  
  
"Hey why don't you watch where you are going!" the girl yelled at Usagi angrily.  
  
"Gomen ne, I didn't mean to run into you," apologized Usagi, bowing low to the girl.  
  
"It's all right, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. My name is Hino Rei."  
  
"My name is Usagi." When the girl raised an eyebrow, Usagi quickly explained. "I don't have a last name because I was orphaned before I could talk and I was dropped off at the church, without anything but a paper pinned to my shirt that said my name was Usagi."  
  
"I'm sorry," said Rei, honestly.  
  
"Don't be! I'm not," lied Usagi, she remembered how many times she had sat up and wondered who her parents were and why they had left her. For the first time since she had began talking to Rei, she looked into her eyes. Suddenly, Usagi felt something pass through her, something that slightly resembled recognition. She saw it in Rei's eyes too. "Have I met you before?" questioned Usagi.  
  
"Iie, not that I can remember," answered Rei. It was strange how she felt like she somehow knew this strange girl. "Well I have to go now. Maybe I'll see you around, Ondago Atama!"  
  
"Hey! That wasn't very nice," grumbled Usagi as the girl ran off in the opposite direction Usagi was traveling. 'I wonder why she seemed so familiar.' Usagi pondered on this thought, trying to think of somewhere she could have seen the dark eyed girl.  
  
Usagi stopped and looked up at the big clock in the center of town. It was almost ten, time to go back and start working n her chores, something she was not thrilled to be doing. She started to make her way back to the church. With each step she tried to recall the horrible dreams that plagued her every night.  
  
  
  
In a place far from the bustle of normal life, three young woman who appeared to be around age twenty-five were arguing about something, the only thing visible to the observer was the each figures eyes, one pair midnight blue, one pair sea green, and one pair maroon.  
  
"I think that not knowing her past is worse for her then not," said the one with dark blue eyes hotly.  
  
"You don't know that! What if reveling her past to her would harm her!" exclaimed the figure with sea green eyes.  
  
"She'd right, we can't be sure of her safety if we tell her. I know it bothers you to see her like this, but you have to think about the consequences of what might happen if she knew," reasoned the voice of the maroon eyes.  
  
"I still don't think it right that she is suffering the way she is!" retorted the angry figure.  
  
"No of us do…" whatever was going to be said was cut off.  
  
"The hell you don't! If you even gave a rats ass about her you'd do something!"  
  
"We can't do anything for her now. She either must remember on her own or not at all." Sighed the wise voice of the figure with maroon eyes.  
  
  
  
It was going on again, the dreams were upon Usagi. She was moaning in her sleep, but no one comforted her. The dream was far more intense this time.  
  
~ She was walking through a hallway, lit by the gentle glow of hundreds of candles. It was cold and snowing out side, but no matter the chill, Usagi was dressed in a long off the shoulder gown. The fabric of the gown was thin and delicate. Her feet were encased in a pair of white, glittering of heels.  
  
Looking about Usagi saw cherubs painted on the ceiling. She reached a intricately carved door in front of her. Upon opening it she saw many figures dancing gracefully about her, she stared about in wonder. People bowed and curtsied to her. The song playing ended, the singer sang four words in a beautiful, haunting voice, "Once upon a December." ~  
  
At this Usagi woke up. Thinking about the meaning of the dream, and then realizing with a start, that she could remember it. She knew it wasn't the dream in full, but it was something, and yet she felt no comfort at the memory of the dream. Something or someone was trying to tell her something. Usagi closed her eyes, "Once upon a December," she sang softly to her self with the melody playing in her head. The rest of her sleep was undisturbed by dreams.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*  
  
A.N.: A short and meaningful chapter. Hope you all are keeping up with me on this, I didn't come up with the song idea, it's from the movie Anastasia (the one by Fox that's animated) This whole story sort of sprung from that song and it's a good song. Well, please review and tell me what you think! Stay tuned! 


End file.
